Mounts
A Mount was an unreleased item. It is an alternate way of transportation for Minifigures. There are three mounts in LEGO Universe, including horses and cars, but only the horse mount has been released. Because of the game closure, mounts will not be released unless by Mythrans. Car Mounts A car mount is an unreleased mount in LEGO Universe. Only Mythrans can use car mounts. Racecar Mounts The racecar mount is an unreleased mount in LEGO Universe. Currently, it is a mythran only item. Due to the game's closure neither the Car mount or the Racecar mount may never be seen unless given to players in a Mythran giveaway. Horse Mounts The Horse Mount is the only released mount in LEGO Universe. It was given to players during a Mythran giveaway. The horse mounts allow you to attack, but no damage is inflicted on enemies. Also, you cannot chat, teleport, or use select bouncers while on a mount. Released Horse Mount Horse Mount Glitches *Since horse mounts are incomplete, many bugs have been found while riding them. (i.e. All Binoculars and Story Plaques are marked un-viewed, and all Emotes are shown even if you have not unlocked them.) *While using the newer version of the horse mount (Objects_14535_name model), the minimap no longer tracks your movement, you cannot chat publicly, most attacks will not work, you cannot interact with anything and any player injury will force you to dismount. *While using the older version of the horse mount (Objects_7089_name item), the standard issues with the newer version do not apply. This version is incorrectly attached to the player model and is likely considered a piece of equipment (possibly a waist item) allowing it to be used in tandem with the normal horse as well as while using rockets, cars and other instances that do not normally allow mounts. *Even though the newer version of the horse mount is a model, it can not be placed on a property, but can be rode in build mode. *Sometimes when using the newer version of the horse mount and a bouncer the horse will not be able to move after using it. This can be fixed by dismounting and remounting the horse. *Riding on a mount also allows you to sneak past the parrots in the pirate camp that are guarding the treasure chest. *It is possible to go Out of Bounds on a horse mount. *A player on a horse can move around in the Survival minigame before it starts. Trivia *On January 8, 2012, a Mythran named Shival sent horse mounts and other items to players. *The horse mount in-game is actually listed in the Models part of the Backpack. *Holding shift while moving allows the horse to stand up, and walk like a minifigure. *A player named White was the first normal player to have a working horse mount. *An ex-developer named StrangeQuark showed off unreleased items, including a horse mount, to players and was, as a result, banned from the game. *The horse mount is the only mount to be released, due to the game's closure. *According to ex-LUP Flambridge, dragon mounts were planned alongside the horse mounts. *In Ivantest.xml, the horse mount is described as "The Magical Mystery Horse".Ivantest.xml Line #84098 Gallery Horse Mount Model.png|Horse Mount Model Horse Standing.png|Horse while player holds SHIFT Horse In-Motion.png|Horse in-motion Horse Jumping.png|Jumping Horse Horse Mount.png|A player riding a horse mount normally. Horse 2.png|Another player standing still on a horse. Horse 1.png LEGO Universe 2012-01-08 16-30-02.jpg|The glitched (Objects_7089_name) horse mount References Category:Gameplay Category:Items